Sick
by uke-italian
Summary: After our favorite blond, short Alchemist carelessly got himself a cold, now is being tended to by Roy because his brother promised to go visit Winry and Pinako.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**these homos aren't mine they belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

«ｓｉｃｋ»

It was a cold night in Central as the grey Fall sky soon started pouring rain as 9:00 PM hit. The droplets were coming down faster and harder as each minute passed by. The two brothers were running as fast as they could to get to the closest Hotel, although as the two kept going the concrete earth beneath them was getting slippery. Edward slid and his clothes got drenched in a puddle.

He got up irritated and kept going.

They reached their destination and got their room on the second floor.

As they walked down the hallway to their room, the floor creaked every now and then and the area smelt of old wet wood.

As they entered the room the State Alchemist stripped down to his boxers to let the soaking wet clothes dry.

Al had a suitcase in his armor, filled of some of Ed's clothes, and other items, keeping it dry, and he set it on one of the two beds.

"Nii-San?" The younger one spoke quietly. Knowing his brother was quickly on his way to sleeping.

"Yeah Al…?" He mumbled.

"Aren't you cold? You can use my blanket… and at least put some clothes on…" He stated warily.

"No… I'm fine…"

"Alright…"

He soon could hear his brothers breathing grow shallow. Al got up and placed another blanket on his careless brother.

Oh how he wished he could feel the comforting warmth of his dear brother one more.

—тнe neхт мornιng—

Edward rolled in his bed and groaned loudly, the two blankets were pushed to the floor and one leg was hanging off he same edge.

"Good morning, Nii-San!"

Alphonse called out, as he was organizing Ed's suitcase.

The two young alchemists were getting ready to move on in their journey, they were going to Resembool to give Winry and Auntie Pinako a visit. Little did they know that the elder of the two had caught a little cold from yesterday, as he foolishly didn't dry off completely.

"Nii-San?" The armored one called out once more. "The train is leaving in two hours. You'll have to get up soon."

Edward sat up slowly, and tried to respond. Although all that came out of his mouth was coughing, lead to another groan.

"…Nii-San… Are you alright?"

His light golden bangs stuck to his face from sweat and his cheeks were a light pink, matching his forehead.

Breathing heavily from the mouth as well.

Al's brother was sick.

"Nii-San…" Al walked over to his brother in distress and he put his cold metal hand to his forehead.

He couldn't respond. His throat was as if it were made of sandpaper.

"I'll just go see them myself. It's not super important. I'll just call Colonel."

Alphonse sighed and was about to pull his hand away to call the raven haired man, but Edward pulled at the curly cord softly to keep it on his face.

"Don't…" He squeaked out and with his other hand he gripped his throat in pain.

He sighed and sadly let go, and walked down the musky hall to use the pay phone on the opposite side of the entrance of the hotel. He dialed to Roy Mustangs private connection line.

He waited a few moments until the man answered, "Yes? This is Colonel Roy Mustang speaking. How may I help you."

"Uhm, yes hello Roy. I-It's me, Alphonse…"

"Oh this should be good." He scoffed.

"Right" he felt a little less nervous as his comedic nature.

"Well… you see-"

"Is everything alright Alphonse?" He asked a little more worried.

"Nii-San is sick… and he can't make the train, but, I can go without him. Could you please just take care of him for 14 hours at latest?"

"Well… I do have my duties to attend to… Although i don't have that much to do today, I'll probably be home at 10:00 AM latest. In the mean time he can just rest on one of the couches in my office."

"Oh thank you so much Colonel!" Alphonse had much relief in his voice.

"Alright. Tell me the hotel you're at and and have Riza go over and get him."

"I don't want to be trouble, I can take him"

"No I insist. I'll assume your train leaves soon."

"Yes… thank you again Colonel."

They exchanged the information and Alphonse quickly went back to his brother.

"Oh… he's still in his… underwear…" he sighed and got a pair of loose red and grey plaid pajama pants from the suitcase and an oversized black shirt.

The armored boy struggled to put the shirt on his brother, but as a few minutes passed, he got the clothes on.

—aroυnd 15 мιnυтeѕ laтer—

Riza talked to the woman at the front desk and she told Riza, a woman with a slender but built figure and blonde hair where the boys were.

She thanked the elder woman and walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway where the boy's room was.

Hawkeye knocked on the door softly and she heard Al's footsteps clank closer to the door. He opened it and greeted her in as Edward was sleeping on the bed, shivering, and his hair a mess.

"Oh my… he does look awful…"

She softly put her hand on the young boys forehead, then cheeks.

"He's burning up too."

Alphonse carried his older brother to Riza's car, technically Roy's car.

"Get better Nii-San…" He laid Edward in the back and thanked Riza. Then clanked to the train station.

—ιn roy'ѕ oғғιce—

"Fullmetal?" Roy said, actually having a bit of sympathy for the poor boy.

He rushed over and comforted the pale boy.

"Edward is still half asleep and in pyjamas. His hair is messy too…" Riza stated calmly and smiled soft.

"He looks really bad…" Roy said warily. "I'm still on duty though, I can finish up as fast as I can so I'll hurry up and get him home and taken care of-"

"Colonel." His Lieutenant cut him off. "Just go home early. You don't have much to do, I'll make sure things stay in order." She smiled at him and helped Ed stand properly once more.

"Th… anks…" Ed mumbled trying to stand on his own a little.

"And thank you Lt. Hawkeye." He smiled graciously to his subordinate.

"Of course sir."

Roy and Ed drove to Roy's house in silence.

—aт roy'ѕ нoυѕe—

"Alright Edward..." Roy said as he set the blond boy down on his couch, after carrying him bridal style from his car.

"Good think you're short, you might've had to get up if you were normal height for a 15 year old."

He awkwardly waited for a response. Surprisingly, Fullmetal didn't even have a response.

"Sheesh... You must be really sick..."

Roy got a thermometer and stuck it in Ed's mouth.

He waited the longest 30 seconds if his like till it finally beeped at a final result.

"104...? Edward?"

Roy started to panic. He didn't realize it would've been that high.

He quickly ran into his bathroom and ran a bath of cold water, and as it filled he got a soaking wet washcloth and sloped it on Ed's face.

"Oh god uhh..."

He tried to think of what else to do. He pondered in his kitchen looking for any cans of chicken noodle soup as he remembered the bath. Roy sprinted to turn it off as it was almost to the rim.

"Shit..."

He mumbled.

He went back into the living room to check on Ed. He looked up at a clock.

The time read 9:49 am.

"This isn't how I intended spending my day..."

He softly smiled and picked up the small Alchemist once more and brought him into the bathroom.

"Er..."

Roy sat him on the toilet seat as he put his hand in the water seeing how cold it was.

"Roy?" Ed squeaked.

The Flame Alchemist jumped at the high pitched crack the younger one made.

"Yes Fullmetal?" He said with a sigh.

"Uh-ThankYou-" he stammered out quickly.

"Right..." He grabbed the bottom rim of Ed's shirt and pulled it to the boys mid chest. Until the blond stopped him. "R-Roy I can d-do it myself..." He said, getting the chills.

"Oh- Right!"

He awkwardly speed walks out.

Edward lifts off his shirt, getting really dizzy he puts his hand on the rim of the sink for stabilization.

He sighs and slips off the baggy pants and boxers to sit in the icy bath water.

"I'm having mutual feelings about this..."

He mumbles to himself, rubbing the ports of his Automail.

Roy is making Ed warm soup, for his only knowing of stereotypical remedies.

After Ed's in there about five minutes he's already sick of it and feels a lot cooler.

He looks around and doesn't see a towel.

"Fuck..."

The teen curses under his breath. He stands up in the bath and carefully steps out into one of the few rugs placed on the bathroom floor. He tediously walks up to the door and partly creeks it open.

"R-Roy?"

He calls as loud as his voice can.

The raven haired man runs to the door.

"Yes Fullmetal?"

"I need a towel p-please..."

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry..." He responded embarrassed. Roy walks to a drawer and gets out and towel to hand to him.

"Thanks" he quickly spits out and softly, but quickly, closes the door. The teens face is flushed red, from fever and embarrassment.

"Ughh..." He groans quietly and dries off his golden strands.

Roy smiles at the sloppy job he did at trying to make it look nice,but at least it tastes good.

Edward comes out ten minutes later with his original shirt on, and boxers, just not his pajama pants.

"Why'd it take you so long do dry-... Ed-er-Fullmetal what the hell?"

"Hm?" He hazily hums.

"Why don't you have pants on?0

"It's way too hot..." He says panting, waving his face with his hand.

Roy sets the bowl and crackers by Ed.

"Here..."

"Thank you Colonel!"

The boy was hungry. He hadn't eaten since lunch the yesterday. So obviously it ended up being wolfed down in at least ten minutes...

"I'm glad you liked it... Ed..."

He said one sidedly as the boy was already back asleep. Roy carried the dishes to the sink and walked back to a sleeping bundle on his couch.

He smiled as caught himself about to touch the boys damp hair.

"I-I'm not creepy..." He told himself quietly, then picked up the small big bridal style and put the blond in his king size bed.

"He looks so cute laying the the center of the huge mess of blankets..." He whispered.

The clock read 4:00 PM.

Ed was still fast asleep.

Roy had gotten all the dishes done, the living room cleaned, the bathroom cleaned, and laundry done. He'd taken a shower as well. After he drained the bath and picked up Ed's pants. He was exhausted as well. So he walked into his room and laid with Ed at a respectable distance.

**Authors Note:**

**ill continue if you want me too i guess**


End file.
